Just Like Her Mother
by LettyRodriguez01
Summary: AU: They grew up. Things changed. He wished they never had. ONE-SHOT


A/N: Just a little snippet that I couldn't stop thinking about and needed to write out of my head. One-shot.

* * *

I heard her before I saw her. I could tell she was probably trying to sneak up on me but the tell-tale scuff of her shoes against the garage floor gave her away. She tended to drag her feet.

Just like her mother…

"Addy…" I grumbled, a smirk twitching on my lips when I heard the sudden squeak of shoes as little feet halted. I waited, crouched by my car that I had been working on, curious to what she would do next. A soft giggle erupted behind me before it became a full-on laugh, bouncing off the concrete walls. I chuckled and turned to face the little girl, still kneeling so I was eye level with her.

"No fairs, I can nevers sneak up on you!" She accused, jabbing a finger in my direction. Her eyes were lit up in glee at trying to scare me, but her mouth formed a stubborn line across her face at the failure.

That look…

Just like her mother…

I smirked fully now. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry little Adeline, I wasn't aware that I had to play fair." I saw her mouth twitch, wanting to laugh, but she kept the temptation at bay. For now.

"How come yous always hear me?" Her head tilted to the side before she flopped her little body down next to me, shoving one leg under the other and leaning back against my car. I noticed she had two juice boxes in her hands and nudged her as I shuffled to sit next to her.

"One of those for me?" I asked hopefully, dodging her question. I didn't know how to explain that even without hearing the scuff of her little feet, I could almost always sense when she was nearby.

Just like her mother…

Addy forgot about her questioning and nodded with a grin, passing over both juice boxes to me. I dutifully pulled off the straw on one and stabbed it into the right place before handing it back then doing the same with my own.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes, happily sipping our cold apple juice and staring out at the street. I enjoyed moments like this. They were simple, easy. I didn't want to ruin it but I knew that I had to ask.

"Does your mother know you're here?" I asked finally.

Silence.

"Adeline?" I pressed softly. I cast a glance in her direction and saw the sheepish look on her face as she fidgeted, playing with the straw in her juice box. "I thought we all agreed you wouldn't come out here without permission anymore?" I hated to say this, because I really liked her company. She was smart as a whip, especially when it came to cars. Especially for a four year old.

More silence.

I watched her pick at a loose thread on the hem of her shirt, avoiding my looks. I shrugged and went back to sipping my juice. A few more minutes wouldn't hurt.

The call of her name disrupted our peaceful juice break. I chuckled when Addy tensed up next to me and groaned. She was so busted.

"Addy?! Addy! Adeline?!"

We didn't move from our spot. It wouldn't take long before we were found out. We kept on sipping our juice boxes, enjoying it whilst it lasted.

Less than a minute later, her mother came around the corner and let out an exasperated sigh when she saw the pair of us sitting there.

"I was about to shoo her away, Lett." I lied, pushing myself to stand up and taking Addy's hand, tugging her up on her feet too. I tossed my empty juice box in the trash but Addy kept a tight hold on hers as she stared up at her mother.

Letty levelled me with a look. It was almost the same as the one Addy had given me earlier. Almost. Instead of the childish glint in her eyes, there was only annoyance. She gave me one more look before turning to her daughter.

"Sweetheart, it's time for church. I told you that we had to get ready. And I thought we had an agreement young lady?"

I watched Letty crouch in front of Addy and gently put her hands on her shoulders so the little girl would pay attention. It always amazed me seeing Letty in mother-mode. She was so much calmer than I'd ever expected her to be. Her tone was soothing, even when she was reprimanding her daughter.

Addy bowed her head, trying not to meet her mother's gaze but failing when Letty gently lifted her chin to make her. "Mama, I'm sorry buts I just wanted to come see." She said, pointing to the car behind us.

Letty sighed, glancing between us and the car. "I know you did, _mija_ but this isn't a good time. I still have to get you changed and do your hair."

"My hair is fine, mama!"

I looked between the pair and bit my lip. If I laughed, Letty would kick my ass. But I couldn't help it. That defiant tone, the glare…

Just like her mother…

Another sigh from Letty. Another stare from Addy. They were so similar it wasn't even funny. I never knew Letty at that age. She had moved to the street when she was nine but from stories I had heard, Letty had been just like this when she was Addy's age.

I decided to grant mercy on them both and break the stalemate. "Addy, you should go with your mama. I bet she'll even let you wear your Converse if you let her make your hair real pretty for church."

Letty frowned at me at the suggestion but then shrugged, probably thinking it might be the easiest way to get her daughter to church on time.

"Come on _mija_ , we really have to go." This time she left no room for arguments and swept Addy up into her arms, plucking the empty juice box from her hands and pushing it into my chest. I grabbed it with a chuckle and tossed it in the trash.

The little girl wrapped her arms around her mother's neck but gave a loud sigh to make sure we knew she was very unhappy with being torn away from the car. "Can I come back after church?" She asked, glancing between both of us, her eyes pleading when they met Letty's.

"I'm sorry but not today, Addy. We have a play date with Jack today, remember? You were really excited."

Letty's reminder of a play date with my nephew only barely managed to lift the disappointed look from Addy's face, but eventually, she nodded her agreement. She settled her head on Letty's shoulder as she started to carry her out of the garage and I laughed seeing her longing looks back at my Charger.

"Maybe tomorrow, Lett?" I called after them before they reached the end of the driveway.

She paused and turned to look at me, Addy's eyes flitting back and forth between us. "Maybe tomorrow." Letty nodded and gave me the smallest of smiles. I grinned at Addy and gave her a thumbs up. She gave me one back before waving.

"Bye Addy!" I waved back.

"Bye Dom!" She hollered with a grin.

I watched them retreat down the street towards the Ortiz house. I could faintly hear Letty talking to her in Spanish and Addy's giggles in response.

I shook my head after a minute. I didn't want to get caught up watching them too long. Letty might notice but even if she never, I didn't want to.

I never expected it. I had never thought it would be this way but it was.

And it hurt.

It hurt more than I could have thought since things between us had ended long before Adeline was ever born. I couldn't help it though. Watching her be a mother to a child that wasn't mine sucked, no matter how long it had been.

I was brought out of my daze by the sound of my phone buzzing on the workbench. I grabbed it and saw the text from my sister.

 _I have news, come over! M x_

I raised a brow, curious to what my sister's news might be. I tossed my scattered tools into their appropriate places before closing the garage shutter and heading up to the house, hoping that whatever news Mia had would get my mind off the stunning brunette that lived down the street.


End file.
